


Stars

by MangoMut



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Destroy Ending, Multi, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoMut/pseuds/MangoMut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post destroy Shep lays awake in the rubble.<br/>Can be M!Shep or F!Shep with anyone as an LI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the tag spam, I didn't really know what to put.

It hurts to breathe, I want to take deep breaths but I feel my ribs poking into me.  
The rest of my body must be a wreck because I don’t feel a thing.

My vision’s not clear but I can see…  
Darkness, stars-no, its fire, falling from the sky.

Old Earth tales say if you make a wish on a falling star it will come true…  
But what should I wish for?

So many stars…

How the hell am I alive? __  
Why the fuck am I alive?  
Haven’t I earned a rest?  
Can’t I sleep now?  
If I fought how much longer would I lie here before I'm found or die against my will?

The reapers are gone right?

I'm not needed anymore, right?

The burning of the stars is more intense now.  
What should I wish for?

My eyes flutter closed.

The world goes still.

A voice.

A voice I know.

A voice I love.

 _Someone_ I love.

What little I open my eyes I see fire, the stars shine so bright.

I hear metal moving, metal clanging on metal.

A shadow moves into my field of view.

I can open my eyes more. It’s you.

You came, it’s alright, you can hold me. I wont feel pain.

Stop blabbering, I'm right here.

My head rolls to the side, something underneath me is moving, now I can’t really see you.

The stars are so bright, are all stars this bright when they fall?

They’re so bright I need to close my eyes again.

Ssshhh it’s ok… I’ll be fine, I just need some rest.

I almost forgot what it's like to have a breath move past my lips...

 

 

 

I think I know my wish now…


End file.
